Paper Planes
by lollipop1141
Summary: "If you write a love message on your paper plane and throw it over the roof of the guild, it will fly out and will be received by your soulmate." a NaLu fanfic


**Okay, my second FT fanfic coming right up here! XD Long time no see! Thanks for all the reviews in my first ft fanfic! I didn't expect to get so much! I hope this one will be as good or maybe better than the previous one!**

**Of course, it's a NaLu fanfic! XP**

**Well, enjoy.**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

"What are you doing, Lucy?" A pink-haired mage of 16 asked his friend as he looked down at the scattered piles of paper.

"Oh, Natsu!" Lucy Heartfilia looked up at him and smiled, her brown eyes shining as she held a folded piece of white paper. "Would you like to try too?"

"What is it?" The fire mage asked, his muffler fluttering down with him as he jumped out the window and sat down on the floor of her house.

"It's a paper plane. It's really easy to make." And with that, she gave him a flat, piece of paper and showed him how to fold a paper plane.

"First, you fold it in half, and then you fold it here – not there! - and the next is th – Natsu, keep still! – This one, and after that, you flip it over – no, other side! – And you're done!"

"Uwahahaha! I made a plane!" Natsu cried out in delight as he held it up to admire it. Unfortunately, his excitement led to his hand bursting into flames.

"Kyaa! Put it out! You're gonna burn the apartment!"

"Lucyy, the fire is spreading!"

"Stop running around! Where's the water?!"

"This one?"

"That's not water! That's wine!"

"WOAH!"

"NATSU!"

Outside the celestial mage's however, was a blue cat flying lazily with a fish in his mouth when he saw wisps of smoke coming out from an apartment window. He blinked. "Eh?"

Suddenly, they were thrown wide open and big billows of black smoke came out, with a blonde girl's head sticking out. The cat swooped down to her.

"Lucy, what happened?" He asked.

The girl spotted him. "Happy!"

"Did something happen?"

She looked tiredly at the fire mage who was gazing forlornly at the pile of damp ash on the floor. "I tried teaching Natsu how to make a paper plane, but he burnt them."

"There are fire-resistant papers at the guild."

"Really?!" She called out to her friend. "Natsu, let's go to the guild! Apparently, there's a paper that doesn't burn so you can use those."

His eyes lit up in delight. "YOSHA! Let's go!"

"Aye sir!"

=.=

"Oh, you're making paper planes?"

Natsu, Lucy and Happy turned towards Mira as she stood over at their piled up table. Happy replied, "Aye. Do you want to make some too?"

"It's fine." Mira smiled, but her head was turning into get-Natsu-together-with-Lucy mode. "However, there's more to those crafts than that."

When they gave her a questioning look, she laughed. With a sly twinkle in her eye, she said, "If you write a love message on your paper plane and throw it over the roof of the guild, it will fly out and be received by your soulmate."

"S-soulmate?!" Lucy was blushing, but she was also excited. Natsu, on the other hand, didn't care one bit but to make his creation fly.

"C'mon Lucy, let's go and fly them already!"

"Hang on a minute; let me write something down first!"

Natsu was hopping from foot to foot impatiently as he waited for her. After a minute (which seemed like an eternity to him), they finally arrived at the roof. They looked at each other.

"You ready?"

"Aye sir!"

"I'm all fired up!"

"1.2.3. GO!"

With that, three paper planes flew up into the vast blue sky, gliding and rising higher and higher, twisting around each other like white birds. They watched it disappear in the distance.

"Well, that's goodbye." Lucy said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Aww, I wanted to play some more!" Happy and Natsu complained. Lucy just smiled at them.

"Now, now. We can go down and make more." They nodded and turned around.

Suddenly, a white plane hit Natsu at the back of his head. He rubbed the place and looked down behind him. Lucy's eyes widened in shock as he picked it up.

It was her paper plane!

"Yosha! Another plane!" Natsu cried out in delight. But then as he looked closer, he could see writings inside. "Eh? What's this? A writing?"

"Don't read it! Give it back!" Lucy cried out as she reached out for it. However, Natsu was taller than her and much stronger so he kept her at bay. "Natsu!"

He grinned mischievously. She stared at him in horror. He ran away. "NOOOOO!"

Yet, before she could chase him, another small paper plane landed beside her feet. She crouched down and picked it up, realizing that it was Natsu's. She pouted at where he escaped. "Fine, if he's reading mine, I'm going to read his!"

With her mind made up, she unfolded it and began to read.

_I'm Natsu Dragneel. My partners are Lucy and Happy. No matter what, if you mess with Lucy, you're going to get it!_

_Would you like to be my friend?_

She blinked as she reread the message again. Then she laughed. "Oh Natsu, you really are an odd person!"

"Lucy!"

She jumped and looked up at her partner. He was angry. "What is this!? It's wrong!"

"Eh? What's wrong with it?"

"It's…It's…" He sweated as he searched for a reason why it was wrong. Unfortunately, he couldn't find out a reason. Finally giving up, he raised his hands up and walked back in the guild. Lucy chuckled to herself.

_Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Lucy. If you got this plane, then that means that you're my soulmate. I hope we can meet soon, but I know that it will take quite some time. It's nice meeting you, but I already have someone I like so I can't be your soulmate. Sorry._

_But we can be friends, right?_

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? Hate it? No flames if possible, please. Only Natsu can do that…XD**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Do tell me if you want a second part of this or just make this a one-shot since it seemed quite…incomplete? I don't know!**

**Thanks for reading!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
